Anime Thief
by Caprice Legerdemain
Summary: Kayma steals anime characters; she is a hunter. But what happens when she falls in love with her prey? FINISHED! [FOURTH CHAPTER REVAMPED]
1. Prelude Revamped

A/N: This is the revamped version of Anime Thief. Well, the prologue of it, anyway.

Read Enjoy Review!!!!

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken were walking down a forest path.

"Sesshomaru."

The youkai lord turned and stared. There was a girl with vibrantly red hair standing behind them. She held out her hand and said, "Come, Sesshomaru. Come, Rin. Come, Jaken."

There were three blinding flashes of light, and the girl smiled. Walking over to the spot where the three had been standing, she leaned over and picked up three cards. Her grin widened.

"That's the last," she muttered. Then she disappeared.

* * *

Yusuke was locked in battle with the blood-haired girl when she suddenly leapt into the air and hung there. She stared at him and declared, "Come, Yusuke Urameshi." A burst of light, and the girl floated to the earth, picked up a card, and smiled.

A twinkle of light, and she was gone.

* * *

He had thought the trail was deserted, until he had seen the red-headed girl perched on the rock, smiling pleasantly at him.

"Hello, Vash."

He blinked. Her smile grew and she held out her hand.

"Come, Vash."

A flash of light, a card and a grin, and she was gone.

* * *

**ANIME THIEF**

Kayma stood at the entrance, gazing up at Domino High School ...

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	2. First Victim: Part One Revamped

A/N: This is the revamped version of Anime Thief. It's pretty much the same as the original, but it looks prettier. Well, actually, I **did** add a bit more to this chapter. Hope you like it!

Read Enjoy Review!!!!

* * *

"My first day of school, and it's lunch time already. The day's just flying by," Kayma muttered under her breath as she headed to the cafeteria in the crush of students. She tucked a strand of her long, red hair behind her ear and searched for a quiet, secluded spot in the room full of yelling kids. Deciding soon that their was no such place, she left the room, her brows knitted together in a scowl.

And bumped into Duke Devlin. Her deck of cards fell out of her pocket and scattered on the floor. In an instant, both Duke and Kayma were on the floor picking them up, hoping that the cards would come out unscathed.

"I'm sorry," Duke apologized. "I didn't see you."

"No, it's my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going," Kayma grinned sheepishly, all signs of a frown gone.

"Hey," Duke exclaimed. "I've never seen a Duel Monsters card like this!" And he held up 'Sesshomaru; Lord of the Western Lands'. Kayma blushed and snatched her cards from him, straightening out her deck.

"Well," she murmured, "These aren't Duel Monsters cards." Picking out a few cards, she handed them to him.

"'Grim Reaper Girl'? 'Soul-Stealing Mirror'?" Duke marveled over the unique and colorful cards. "'Boomerang Girl'? Man, the attention to detail is incredible! I mean, look at this!" He held out 'Kitsune's Cry'. "The little fox-kid in the background is, dare I say it, cute, and the little crying mushrooms in front are unbelievably realistic. Where did you get these?"

She blinked, not liking the direction of the conversation. "Uh...from out of town." '_Way out of town_,' she thought.

"Oh." The enthusiastic grin faded slightly. "Well, where can I find some? I'd really like one. Can you make custom cards?"

"Yeah." She smiled, relieved. "Yeah, they're custom-made cards. I can't remember where I got 'em, but if I do, I'll get a card made that looks like you, okay?"

"Great!"

Kayma grinned. '_In fact, I can get a Duke-card right now..._' "Actually, they can be used as Duel Monsters cards. I would like to fight you," she hesitated, "...if you don't mind me using these." She held up her deck.

Duke smiled, handed back her cards, and, obviously eager for a duel, replied, "Sure! Why not?"


	3. First Victim: Part Two Revamped

A/N: This is the revamped version of Anime Thief. Same plot, same chapters, just a bit longer and nicer looking. Hm, I added more to this chapter too. Hope you like it!

Read Enjoy Review!!!!

* * *

'_I love it when people insist on doing things on their own_,' Kayma thought as they settled down for a private duel. As Duke had said, there was no need for any publicity. It was a duel for laughs.

'_And I'll have the last._'

"I'll go first," Duke said, drawing 6 cards.

"Very well." Kayma smiled, knowing that Duke would be hers soon.

"I'll set this and this, and end my turn..."

[**Okay everyone, I'm sorry about this, but, seeing as I don't know ANYTHING about the cards that Duke has in his deck, I'm going to skip ahead. Once again, sorry. I know this is the revamp. I just don't know what the cards are, okay??**]

"I'll summon 'Spirit Detective' and attack your 'La Jinn', which destroys it and does 100 points of damage to you. Then I'll take the duel by wiping out your remaining 1600 Life points with 'Dog Demon', who I equipped with 'Tetsusaiga' earlier. I win."

Duke stared at the red-headed girl. "I lost," he stated blankly. "I lost in a duel where my inexperienced opponent wasn't using real cards. How could that happen?"

Kayma smiled. "You've lost more than a duel, Dice-boy. You just lost your soul." She stood up and held out her hand. She laughed and said, "Come, Duke Devlin."

Duke's eyes had barely widened when he disappeared in a flash of light. The four remaining cards in his hand dropped to the ground along with another card. Kayma laughed softly and picked up the strange card.

"Good boy."

She slipped the card labeled 'Dice Boy' into her pocket. The artwork depicted Duke tossing a pair of dice made to look like miniature skulls at you and grinning. [**I used the word 'you' because I didn't know how else to phrase it.**]

Patting her pocket contentedly, she gathered up both her deck and his. Tucking her deck into a different pocket, she set his down on top of the table they had been battling at.

"Good boy."


	4. The Second Falls Revamped

A/N: Yep, revamping is fun.

Original A/N: I would like to thank the reviewers, Sakura Li Samuri, Kat, and Mariel1337. THANK YOU!!!! I was thinking of them next, Mariel, and I think I've figured out how...

And remember, readers, if you want to tell me what you think or what you want to happen, just review and tell me!

Oh, and here's the disclaimer: I don't own any of the charas in this story. Except Kayma. She belongs to me.

Read Enjoy Review!!!!

* * *

A week after the incident with Duke, it was afterschool, and Kayma was running to catch up with Tea.

"Hey, Tea! Can I talk to you?"

Tea turned and grinned, stopping so the redhead could catch up. "Sure, Kayma. What about?"

Kayma skidded to a halt next to Tea and , panting, grinned, replying, "Call me Kay. Anyways, I was thinking of writing a story, and I want your opinion on the idea so far.."

"What is it, Kay?"

"Come on over to my house and I'll get what I've written, Here's the plot so far."

The two girls began walking again, Kayma slightly in the lead. She led the girl down various streets, finally arriving where the redhead had planned it; no one would be anywhere near this time of day. All the while, Kayma was speaking to distract her victim.

"It's about this soul-stealer who drains people's life energy, which kills them. But the really creepy part is that when they die, no one notices that they're gone. Except one person, who has to convince others that the person they think is helping is really hurting."

Tea shivered. "Wouldn't that be scary if it happened in real life?"

'_Man, this is too easy..._' Kayma stopped, turned and faced her. "I was hoping you would say that. Well, sort of."

"What?" Tea blinked, slightly alarmed. She backed away as Kayma advanced, a predator's grin upon her lips.

"It can happen in real life, but I must admit, I don't kill anyone." Kayma had trapped her now thoroughly frightened prey in a corner. She laughed softly and pulled a red hair off her school uniform. "You'll do quite nicely as 'Cheerleader', I think. Now then," she rubbed her hands together. "Say cheese. This is the last picture you'll be getting."

Holding out a hand, she beckoned. "Come, Tea Gardner."


	5. Thinking of Others Revamped

A/N: I add a bit, make it look nicer, and there you have it. A revamped chapter. Feh, I never get any credit for my hard work...

Read Enjoy Review!!!!

* * *

Two weeks passed, and Kayma became fast friends with various students, excelled at various classes, and became a regular at Yugi's lunch table. 

"Has anyone seen Joey?"

Kayma glanced over at Tristan. She hadn't thought anyone would ever notice. Should have known, though; it was like the plot in the false story she had presented to Tea. '_Of course_,' she thought disgustedly. '_Those who have a special bond, however minor a bond, **would **notice. Feh._' She had taken a particular liking to InuYasha's phrase.

Yugi and Bakura shook their heads, as well as Kayma. Nonetheless, she shoved the card 'Ex-Bully' further down in her pocket, along with 'Cheerleader' and 'Dice-Boy', thinking spitefully, '_You're next, Tristan. And I already have a name for you. Spike Friend._'

She glanced at the other two boys. Yugi Moto: The spiky-haired boy with a secret. But she knew this secret. A spirit double, from a time long past.

And Bakura. Bakura Ryou. The unfortunate white-haired boy who too, had something of a double. An ...evil side. Both had gained their doubles, good or otherwise, wanted or not, due to their ancient possessions. The Millennium Items. She did not care about the Items. She merely wanted their bearers.

And then she turned her gaze onto the last male, the one who had just entered the room. Seto Kaiba: The cold and unforgiving business man. Her lips twitched as she wondered what kind of soul could thaw out those icy blue eyes.

She sighed inwardly. '_I **hate** it when I grow attached to the victims. It always makes it so hard to claim the hunt._'


	6. Voice in the Back of the Mind

A reminder: readers, if you want to tell me what you think or what you want to happen, just review and say it. DO NOT e-mail me!! I repeat: DO NOT e-mail me!! I currently cannot access my e-mail. Oh, and here's the disclaimer: I don't own any of the charas in this story. I don't even own Kayma. She is actually one of my .. *hesitates and looks about*.... MANY associates. That's right. I don't write this story all by myself. Thinking = '..' Talking = "..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anime Thief  
  
Kayma smiled. The last three had been easy. Now she was going for harder prey. She slowly pulled out the four cards she had specially prepared for Yugi and Bakura. Then she scowled. "Dammit," she muttered. "I can't take them." A little voice from the back of her mind hissed, 'Not yet. You must take the ice one's friend first.'  
  
Kayma glanced about before replying. It would not do for someone to come along this alleyway and see her muttering to herself.  
  
Why? she asked silently. Who is Kaiba's friend? He has no friends.  
  
'Not his _ friend _, his brother.'  
  
His brother? Where will I find his brother Mokuba?  
  
'He will be with his brother. I will separate them. Then you move in for the steal.'  
  
How will you separate them? She inquired, confused. I thought you were just in my mind... Aren't you?  
  
Once again, the voice hissed at her. 'Foolish girl. I AM in your mind. How do you think you were able to get here? I will separate them; do not pry about how I do it.'  
  
Are you...? You're not going to...HURT them, are you? She asked, horrified.  
  
'I told you not to pry!'  
  
Kayma winced. That hurt! Okay, okay! I won't pry.  
  
--------------------------------@-------------------------------------  
  
Well, well, well. THAT was an interesting twist. I messed around with 'the little voice in the back of the mind'. I don't care if you like it or not. Flames will be stored until I have enough to destroy the ones who sent them.  
  
Caprice: THAT was one of my associates, Cayti. But really, give us your opinions. I really need to put in more funny, I know, but I don't have any ideas. Give me more reviews, please. Nice ones will be praised. Flames will be sent back to attack their creator(s). Thnx! 


	7. Just Replies, No More

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, no story today. I'm just replying to some reviews I got.  
  
Rowenna MacLeod: I'm sorry about the demands that I make, but I prefer to think of them as pleas. I'm begging. And I DO say please. But if it makes you happy, I'll try to stop making them. Also, I KNOW my chapters are too short, but for some reason, I can't write long stories OR chapters. I just don't can't pay attention, and I can't really think of anything. I've tried to make my chapters longer, I really have. I even made my font smaller! I just can't do it! *breaks down and starts crying* IIIIIII CAAAAAN'T DOO IITTTTT!!!!!!!!!! I'VVE TRRRRIED ANND TRRIEDD BUT III CAANN'T DOOO IITT!! I'M A HORRRRIBLE AUTHORRESSSSS!! *sniffs* Yes, my ideas are good, but I just can't seem to get them down on paper.  
  
Airal-chan: That's a good idea, and I really SHOULD do that, but, as I mentioned in the previous review reply, I don't have the attention span required to do long stories. Putting THEM in would mean that she would have to hunt them down, and THAT would prolong the story. So let's just say that she would have gotten them AFTER she got all the others, but something interfered and she never came across them at all. You get what I'm saying?  
  
Kat: Interesting idea. Very clever, but no.  
  
mori: I'm not following you. When you say 'I don't like much' do you mean the story? And I'm afraid I can't tell you who falls in love.  
  
I'm sorry if the story doesn't make a whole lot of sense right now, but if you want, I'll tell you what happened in the last chap. Kayma was talking to the special ability that allows her to transport from anime to anime. Yes, I know, it's weird how it talks back to her, but that was a bit of randomness that I had to put in. Anyway, what's going to happen is- *Cayti hits Caprice upside the head*  
  
Cay: You idiot! Don't tell them! *to readers* Sorry, but we don't do spoilers. *is boo-ed* Tough luck! We don't do them! *looks over at Caprice, who is curled up in the corner crying and is currently unable to talk* Fine. I'll tell them. *to readers* 'Anime Thief' is going on hiatus until Cap receives or thinks of any ideas. So if you want the story to resume-  
  
Cap: *sob* no demands, Cay. I told Rowenna I would try to stop making them. *sob*  
  
Cay: *to Cap* But you're not the one making the demand. I am. So I can make demands. And I will. *to readers* So if you want the story to resume-  
  
Cap: NOO!!!!!!! *tackles Cay* No demands!!!  
  
*a fight ensues until a random associate of Cay's comes up and puts up a sign reading 'ON HIATUS. THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE COME BACK ANOTHER TIME.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. Confrontation

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! THERE, I said it! Now leave me alone! *runs off and hides in her room* Talking = "..." Thinking = '....' Other = *.....*  
  
***********************************  
  
ANIME THIEF  
  
Kayma smiled. Her blood was up; the hunt was on. She watched as Seto Kaiba and his brother walked down the street. Suddenly, Mokuba stopped and said something to his brother, who frowned, but nodded. Mokuba grinned and raced towards her secluded spot.  
  
'What did you do?' she asked.  
  
*That is none of your business. Here he comes.*  
  
The black-haired boy stopped quite suddenly in front of her. Taken aback by his abrupt halt, Kayma stared at him.  
  
*Take the hunt, fool!*  
  
She winced, but grabbed the boys' hand and led him away from the road. When the two children had reached a quiet area, she stepped away from the boy, who blinked as if he were waking up.  
  
*Quickly!*  
  
Kayma bit her lip and held out her hand, unaware of the person who silently watched her.  
  
"Come, Mokuba Kaiba." A flash of light, and the boy was gone. A card fluttered to the pavement and Kayma quickly snatched it up.  
  
"Well. That was entertaining. How did you do it?" She stiffened as a rough voice drifted out from behind her. Slowly she grinned and turned around.  
  
"Bakura. How did you know I was here?"  
  
He shrugged, a smirk upon his lips. "I don't believe I shall tell you. How did you do that?" He pointed to the card that she still held in her hand.  
  
She scowled and stuffed the card 'Little Brother' into her pocket. "Why would you care? It's just a little magic trick," she hissed. "Besides," she added, "The knowledge won't do you any good when you and your host join these unfortunates." She pulled her acquisitions out of her pocket, watching with satisfaction as the Yami of the white-haired boy stared at 'Cheerleader' and 'Ex-Bully'.  
  
"Watch your back, Bakura. You might be next." She grinned evilly and sauntered off.  
  
*Yes, he might. He might just be next.*  
  
***************************************  
  
Well, I guess this means I'm off HIATUS. Thank goodness for that. Oh, yes. I know they might be a little out of character....but this is MY fanfic. So suck it up. But I would appreciate it if you guys (and yes, I know not all of you people out there are guys) gave reviews. And while you're at it, thrown in the suggestions as well. But DO NOT e-mail me. My e- mail is still on the whack. Anywho; Read, Enjoy, Review! There WILL be more...but you ain't getting it unless you review. Yes, I know I'm evil and insane. 


	9. Possesion and A Rescue

Yes, at long last, I resume the story 'Anime Thief'. To my faithful readers: I'm sorry I made you wait so long!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Finally.'  
  
Kayma bit her lower lip, half in anticipation, half in worry.  
  
"What if it doesn't work? I don't want to hurt anyone," she mumbled to herself under her breath.  
  
'It will work. Unless we are interrupted or have to,' the voice paused, then sneered, 'hurt someone, it will work.'  
  
"Very well. Let's go."  
  
As Kayma dashed down the hallway, she wondered how she had gotten into all this. But then the now all-too-familiar rush of the hunt swept her up.  
  
"Time for some fun," she whispered.  
  
'Yes. Time for fun,' the voice agreed.  
  
******************************  
  
Yugi Moto looked over his shoulder for what seemed like the fifth time, then muttered to himself, "I'm almost positive someone is following us."  
  
'Maybe someone is,' replied his yami, the spirit of an ancient Egyptian pharaoh. 'They may be using a spell of some sort. Watch out.'  
  
Yugi nodded, then turned a corner and halted.  
  
"Kayma!"  
  
The redheaded girl nodded, then, grinning, stepped forward and flung out a hand. A blast of light shot from her fingers and settled all over the unfortunate boy before he could flee. The light gave one last pulse of energy. Yugi found he could not move.  
  
'Spirit!' He cried out in his mind. And to his horror, he could not contact the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. Then it got worse. His sight dimmed, then all was black.  
  
******************************  
  
She smiled. Her prey was down for the count. Now for the most complicated spell she would ever cast, made harder by the fact that it was the first time she had ever attempted it.  
  
She slowly pulled out the two cards she had specially prepared for this moment. Then she hesitated.  
  
'Are you having second thoughts, my dear Kayma?' The voice was sharp and nasty in her mind.  
  
"Yes. This... this just seems wrong. Like I'm messing with Fate or something."  
  
'You believe in Fate?' It was scorning her.  
  
"I believe in you. I can most certainly believe in Fate if I want to," she retorted.  
  
'Fine.'  
  
Kayma suddenly felt a pulling, a tugging, then a shoving of her spirit, her consciousness.  
  
*'What are you doing?!'* Kayma cried, alarmed.  
  
'You may have gotten cold feet, but we've gotten too far for us to turn away from our goal!'  
  
*'NO!!!'* But it was no use. Her body had been possessed by a voice in her head. She could hear herself starting to chant the spell necessary to separate the spirit of the Puzzle from the body of the boy Yugi Moto.  
  
*'No!!!!'*  
  
A sudden force slammed into her and Kayma regained control over herself. She blinked and stared at the person who had rammed into her and knocked her to the floor.  
  
"You!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HAH! Now I'm gonna leave you with a cliff-hanger. You'll be stuck wondering who rescued Kayma from herself UNLESS you review. Then you get the other half of the cliff-hanger! So read, enjoy, and review! 


	10. Explain, Please

I would like to give a special mention to Crazi Girl. Thank you Crazi Girl; you understand how hard it is to write a fanfic. It's really hard for me, seeing as I haven't seen YGO in a while. Thnx SOOOO much, Crazi Girl! And everyone else, thanx so much for the reviews and since you were so good... here's the second half.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You!"  
  
Kayma stared at the white-haired boy crouched next to her.  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
He looked at her. "I saw what you did to Mokuba."  
  
"You...you did? But I saw someone else," she confessed.  
  
Bakura's face fell. "You saw him? That can't be good," he muttered.  
  
"It's okay," she reassured him. "I know a lot of things that others don't."  
  
"That's not helping." He stood up and held out a hand to her. "What other things do you know? And how do you know them?"  
  
She accepted the offered hand and pulled herself up. "I'm afraid I can't tell you what things I know. But I suppose I can tell you how I know these things."  
  
**********************************  
  
The two teens walked down the hallway together, and Kayma told him about some of her home.  
  
"You aren't even from this world?!? Then where the heck are you from?"  
  
Kayma dropped her head. "There are multiple universes. I come from one of them. It's a world practically exactly like this one, and I guess that's why I stayed the longest here." She sighed sadly. "I miss home."  
  
"Then why don't you go back?"  
  
Kayma looked at Bakura. "I can't. I can't go back and I can't tell you why."  
  
He looked confused, but didn't make any more inquiries.  
  
She sighed. "I guess I'll explain what I'm doing here. I'm a thief. As you've seen, I do something a little odd. Do you know what Pegasus did?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Well, that's similar to what I do, but while he steals a soul, I take the entire person. You see, when Pegasus steals a soul, that turns the body into an empty shell. When I take a soul, the entire person goes into the card. There's no shell, no body. Their entire individual and spirit go in, and there's nothing left to hide. That means that when I steal someone with an alter ego, I must use a spell to separate the two existing spirits."  
  
Bakura had halted a while back. Kayma turned to see a look of horror upon his face. "That's horrible! How can you do such a thing?"  
  
She sighed sadly. "That's the problem. I don't know how I'm able to shift between universes or steal people. But I think it has something to do with a hidden ability that I've had and never known of."  
  
He still had a look of hateful disbelief on his face.  
  
"Fine. Here," She dug into her pocket and pulled out her deck. "These are people from other worlds that I've been to."  
  
He took the deck of soul-cards and quickly looked through it, muttering random card titles to himself. "'Jagan', 'Miko's Double', 'Vash the Stampede', 'Wind Scar'... Just how many worlds have you been to?"  
  
"Three, not including this one."  
  
"Three.. you've certainly been getting around."  
  
"Yes, I know." She suddenly felt a stirring in her mind and realized that her alter ego, her 'yami', had been unaware of her chat with Bakura, like it was unconscious. Now it was awakening.  
  
"I have to go," she said hurriedly. "Watch your back, and beware of me."  
  
And Kayma darted away from the surprised boy as fast as she could.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, you've probably guessed what's going to happen. I sincerely hope your speculations are incorrect, because if they aren't, there won't really be a reason to continue the story. (This would be the place where I would put in a plea for reviews, but I just remembered that I'm not supposed to make them. Oh, hell. Why not?) Please give me reviews. Oh, and, I'm sorry that I yelled at you in chapter 10. So, um, yeah. Enjoy the story! 


	11. Saved by the Bell: Part One

Thinking = '...' Talking = "..." Other = *...*  
  
I am aware that I have been neglecting to put in disclaimers. I wasn't conscious of the fact that I needed them. (And no, no one sent a review saying, 'Where's the disclaimer?' It's just one of those things I felt I should put in.) Thanks to Crazi Girl (again) and kristen. You don't know how much reviews like those ones mean to me...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*How dare you let them get away!*  
  
Kayma winced and closed her eyes in pain. The voice was sharp and icy; it hurt so much.  
  
'I...I can't do this anymore. Leave me alone!'  
  
*Why must I leave you alone? You asked for this. You wanted them all to be your own. I am merely fulfilling your wishes.*  
  
'I may have wanted that once, but that's not what I wish any more. I'm messing with Fate and we both know it. I didn't care earlier, but I do now and I know this in my heart; I don't want this any more.'  
  
*Does this mean you want to put them all back in their proper places and restore the correct order of your precious Fate? You want to put everything back to normal?*  
  
Kayma clutched her temples. She hated that sneering, mocking voice! "Yes," she whispered. "Yes, I want everything back to normal. I want to go home."  
  
*You pathetic human. You want this. You want that. I start to do what you want, then halfway between granting this wish, you change your mind and say you want something else,* it taunted her cruelly.  
  
*You would be nowhere, nothing, without me. Nothing.*  
  
'I don't care anymore! I want to go home. I want to leave this place,' she cried. 'I don't care about stealing, about taking the hunt!!!'  
  
*You've gone soft. I should have expected that. Wait...*  
  
Kayma's eyes shot open in horror and she tried desperately to block off her thoughts and memories. 'NO!'  
  
It was to no avail.  
  
*You care for them? You think they're real people?! They don't even exist! Truly pathetic.*  
  
Then it laughed. Cold, heartless...maniacal. Sweat broke out on Kayma's brow, half from fear, half from pain.  
  
'Leave me alone...'  
  
*I hate it when you whimper like a dog.*  
  
"I DON'T CARE!!!! Leave me alone!"  
  
The doorbell rang. Kayma stayed on her bed, curled up in agony.  
  
*Answer it.*  
  
"No," she whispered. 'Why don't you do something?'  
  
*Be silent and obey!*  
  
The doorbell rang again. "Fine. I'll answer it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once again, I leave you with a cliffhanger. Hey, how else am I supposed to get you to review? That's right; once again (again), I won't update again until you guys review. And I want to update, so please, review. (Yes, I know my chapters are short. I'm trying to lengthen them... *sulks* You guys just don't appreciate what I'm trying to do.) 


	12. Saved by the Bell: Part Two

Thinking = '...' Talking = "..." Other = *...*  
  
I'm sorry.. on the last post, I meant MOST of you guys don't appreciate what I'm doing. Hehe. Sorry that I haven't been updating.. my comp fudged up. But here's the new chappie! CG: No, it's not Superman. Sorry. *points to story* This is when you find out who it is... Read on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The doorbell rang again.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," Kayma grumbled. Great. Someone just had to come when she was being bullied. Downside: she was pale and sweaty. Upside: she wouldn't be bullied in front of visitors.  
  
Opening the door, Kayma gasped and stumbled back a step.  
  
"Yu..Yugi? Tristan?" Her gaze fell on the last guest with a shock. "Bakura? What are you guys doing here?"  
  
Yugi spoke first. For some odd reason, he seemed different from when she had last seen him. Taller, more confident, less childish. 'The spirit of the Puzzle must be in charge,' she thought feverishly.  
  
"Kayma, something's wrong. I have a feeling you know something about it," he said, looking directly at the redheaded teenage girl.  
  
She felt the blood drain from her face. She looked at Bakura accusingly, frightened.  
  
"Bakura, did you tell them?"  
  
He shook his head, his eyes not leaving hers. "Yugi just had a feeling that you were involved. May we come in so you can tell them about it?"  
  
She nodded, numb. "Uh, uh, sure. I..I guess I should tell, shouldn't I?"  
  
********************************  
  
"You did WHAT to Joey?!?"  
  
Tristan leapt out of his seat and lunged at Kayma, who sat calmly on her chair, head down, the cards of her friends in her lap. Yugi and Bakura jumped up as well, grabbing Tristan and dragging him back to the couch.  
  
Yugi was still skeptical about Kayma's unlikely tale, and he had seen a lot of unlikely things. "Those cards.. you could have drawn them yourself. I want to see some real proof. Show me some."  
  
Kayma looked up and, with a shock, they all saw that she was even paler than she had been when she had opened the door. Her eyes, which were changing from brown to a funny shade of gold, locked on Bakura and she asked, in a voice unsuited to her pallid appearance and wide, desperate eyes, "Bakura Ryou.. Would you be so kind as to go and stand over there in the corner looking at us? I won't really feel safe until I do a certain something.. and his Highness over there wants some proof.."  
  
Bakura, puzzled and rather fearful, but obedient, went over and stood in the corner. Yugi and Tristan stood up at the same time as Kayma, each teen with a different intent; Yugi alarmed, Tristan angry, Kayma determined, and with a task.  
  
Kayma looked at the more startled of the two teenage boys standing by the couch and said, "You want proof? Here.."  
  
She turned to the boy standing away from the group, her eyes now fully a strange gold color. Biting her bottom lip gently, she thought frantically, 'I hope this works..'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's enough for now. I leave you with (yes, it's true!) yet another- gah! *ducks as shoes, sporks and assorted other objects are thrown at her* -yet another cliff-hanger! I know you don't like them, but I want reviews, and if you want more of the story, you will give them. Look on the bright side; the story is drawing to a close (I think/hope), and when it's done, you won't have to give reviews anymore (but they will be appreciated greatly if they are given, because that will show that my story is still being read). Please review, and remember, even ONE review makes a difference. Thank you. 


	13. Free at Last: Part One

Thinking = '...' Talking = "..." Other = *...*  
  
21 reviews!! *begins to sob uncontrollably, overjoyed* 21! I love you guys!! *regains control; wipes off face and smiles* I'm going to be sad when this is over. My only consolation will be that I will continue to write.  
  
Yugia: I'm sorry that I have to keep putting in cliffhangers, but it's the only way that I'm going to get some people to review.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I hope this works..'  
  
Kayma stared at Bakura Ryou, her eyes now fully a dirty golden color. She trembled, but stayed upright, as she said in a voice that was too calm and steady for her pale appearance, "I know you're there. You can show yourself now."  
  
Bakura shivered and changed subtly. He grinned and looked at Kayma. A rough voice that was not Bakura's issued from his mouth as he said, "Ah, yes. The little redheaded magician girl.."  
  
She closed her eyes slightly and asked, "How long have you been there?"  
  
His smirk grew as he replied, "Ever since you told my dear host here to go stand in the corner. Now, tell me. What little trick do you have up your sleeve?"  
  
Kayma held the spirit's gaze and began to chant the spell.  
  
"ydo benonis tiri psowt/ gnoleb tonse odeno/ luou detnaw nueh tekat/ edo basti morf/ emoh repor pstin ititu pdna"  
  
Bakura shuddered again and the Millennium Ring hanging around his neck glowed a deep golden color. Kayma leapt forward and snatched it off, throwing it to the floor and, in the same movement, held out her hand in a beckoning gesture.  
  
"Come, Spirit of the Millennium Ring!" she cried. There was a flash of light, and a single card floated to the floor like a feather. Kayma stumbled over to it and wearily picked it up.  
  
*Double of the Unfortunate*  
  
She smiled. 'Bakura is free...' was her last thought before she slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
*************************  
  
"Kayma?" A voice slowly wormed its way into Kayma's mind, and she slowly awoke. Her eyelids felt heavy as marble, but she slowly managed to open them, and saw a fuzzy, unidentifiable face slip into her view.  
  
"Whuuh..."  
  
"Kayma? Are you awake?" She blinked and sat up. Yugi and Joey gradually swam into view, crouched next to her.  
  
Kayma nodded, muttering, "Yeah, I'm awake.." Her eyes focused at last, and she saw Joey hold out the cards that held his friends.  
  
"Can you free them?" he asked, desperation creeping into his voice.  
  
She stood up shakily and nodded. Looking about, she saw Bakura laying on the couch, eyes closed, asleep. Smiling ever-so-slightly, she took the cards, but not before she placed the card 'Double of the Unfortunate' in her pocket. Then it hit, sudden and burning.  
  
"Uuh." Kayma fell to her knees, doubling up in agony. The pain...the pain was back... noooooo......the voice...  
  
She moaned, curled up on the floor, unaware of the two boys staring at her in bewilderment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it for now. The story 'Anime Thief' draws to a close... This is the one of the last chapters of the actual story, but there will be another few chapters and an epilogue. And a sequel. *looks at readers with a mildly astonished expression* What? The idea just hit me, and I HAD to use it. Reviews will be appreciated greatly if they are given; and if they are given after I finish the story, that will show that it is still being read. Please enjoy, and remember, even ONE review makes a difference. Thank you. 


	14. Free at Last: Part Two

Thinking = '...' Talking = "..." Other = *...*  
  
Thank you soo much, Crazi Girl! You're always one of the first people to update, and that means a lot to me. Thank you! I hope you guys like this chapter. If you don't, *cringes* please don't hurt me! I'm doing the best I can!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kayma?" Yugi asked, startled by her sudden trembling.  
  
She didn't reply.  
  
********************  
  
*You insolent girl! How dare you!!!*  
  
Pain. The world was pain... Kayma whimpered like a small child as the voice probed through her mind, sharp and needle-like.  
  
*You WHAT?!?* Kayma winced and began trembling uncontrollably at the voice's cry of surprise. *You LOVE him?* It changed from incredulation to anger. *You weak little girl, falling in love with that white-haired boy.*  
  
Kayma somehow managed to stop shuddering and yelled with tears in her voice, 'Yes, I know I'm weak. But I had to. And I want you to leave me alone!'  
  
**********************  
  
Yugi grabbed Kayma's arm; the air shivered, then... Yugi blinked. He was in a white room and Kayma was on the floor, sobbing. Standing over her was a ghostly replica of her, red hair and all, only...this shadow of her seemed to radiate evil. He ran over to Kayma and crouched on the floor next to her.  
  
'Kayma! Are you okay?'  
  
She merely shivered and looked up at him, whispering, 'Get her away from me....'  
  
'How do I do that?'  
  
'Do you...do you remember the spell... I used on Bakura?'  
  
*No he doesn't!*  
  
Sharp pain coursed through Yugi's mind; he ignored it.  
  
'Yes, I do. What do I do with it?'  
  
She gazed at him, brown eyes filled with desperation.  
  
'Use it on me. Go back... and use it on me.'  
  
*************************  
  
Joey shook Yugi, yelling, "Yug! Wake up!"  
  
Slowly, Yugi's eyes refocused and he stood up. Looking at Kayma, he slowly recited:  
  
"ydo benonis tiri psowt/ gnoleb tonse odeno/ luou detnaw nueh tekat/ edo basti morf/ emoh repor pstin ititu pdna"  
  
Kayma shivered, then there was a ghostly double of her standing next to Joey. He jumped and stared at it; Kayma immediately opened her eyes and, holding out her hand, shrieked desperately, "Come, Double!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's good for now. I know I said I would be wrapping it up in a bit, and I am. I apologize if it's taking longer than I (and everyone else) anticipated, but I WILL finish it up soon! Okay? Okay. ReadEnjoyReview! 


	15. The Big Finale

Thinking = '...' Talking = "..." Other = *...*  
  
GAH!!! I just realized a problem. *is horribly, horribly embarrassed* I've been typing 'Joey' when I meant 'Tristan'. Sorry! I hope you forgive me; after all, it WAS an honest mistake.  
  
Shame! Shame! Shame! The only person who updated was Crazi Girl! Shame to those who read and did not review! Shame! Shame! Shame!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A long, drawn-out screech filled the room, causing Yugi and Tristan to clap their hands over their ears.  
  
*How dare you turn on me like this! I will return, there is nothing you can do to stop it!! I will return!!*  
  
The howling grew higher and louder, until the air screamed; then, the very air shivered and tore, and the wailing doppelganger was drawn through the tear.  
  
Then, silence.  
  
Kayma slowly stood up, her strength returning to her. Looking at the cards she still clutched in her left hand, she said, "I think I might have to do a few more enchantments before everything will return to normal."  
  
"But it will return to normal?"  
  
She smiled and looked at Tristan and Yugi, who had released their ears and were looking at her inquiringly. Nodding, she returned her gaze to the cards.  
  
"Don't worry. Once I'm done here, I'm leaving."  
  
**********************  
  
Everything had been returned to normal, or at least, as normal as it would get. Kayma smiled as she freed the last person from their card prison.  
  
"Joey Wheeler, be free," she cried, throwing the remaining card in the air. A flash of light and Joey stood there in his green jacket looking confused.  
  
"What the—"  
  
Kayma sighed and sat down heavily. "Thank goodness that's over. Now I can go home."  
  
Everything had been explained to all her victims, even the ones who had not been captured in a card. She had apologized profusely for betraying them (A/N: Well, she DID betray them, in a sense) and most had forgiven her. Now she turned her chocolate gaze over to the one person who had not spoken ever since he had awoken; Bakura Ryou. Sighing again, she got up and walked over to him.  
  
"Bakura. You know how I know a little too much about this world?"  
  
He nodded, silent. Kayma blushed as red as her hair at the suggestion she was about to make.  
  
"Well, you have played your part (A/N: this is before he is, uh, killed or whatever in Battle City, okay. Hey, I tried to make everything fit!) and I was wondering...if you ever need help, just...just call for me, okay?"  
  
He nodded again.  
  
"Uh, okay." Quickly, she turned away from the boy. Spotting Yugi, Kayma walked up to him and, looking him in the eye, said, "You explain everything to Joey, okay? And, uh, no matter how hard things get, never give up. Never give up."  
  
With her good-byes said, she strode out of the room to a silent spot. Pulling out her deck of stolen characters, Kayma pulled off the first card. InuYasha it is.  
  
A flash of light, and she was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just the epilogue now. I'm sorry if this last chapter hardly makes any sense, but hey! I try. ReadEnjoyReview! 


	16. Epilogue

This is it; the epilogue. You note that if you go back and read the prologue, everything ties in.  
  
I would like to give extra-extra-special thanks to Crazi Girl, the only person who reviewed for the past FOUR CHAPTERS. In gratitude, I dedicate this chapter, the epilogue, to you, Crazi Girl. Thanks for sticking with me through all my wacky cliffhanger quirks and encouraging me to keep at the story with your reviews. I owe you this much. I dedicate this to you, my faithful reader.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Be free, Sesshomaru. Be free, Rin. Be free, Jaken." Three flashes of light.  
  
The white-haired youkai lord blinked and glared at the redhead before turning away. He had considered killing her, but Rin would not like that.  
  
The group of three walked on, backs turned to the girl.  
  
She smiled and, having returned the others to their rightful places, pulled a card from the deck she drew from her pocket.  
  
*************************  
  
She was in Yu Yu Hakusho and had restored all but one. Now it was his turn......  
  
"Be free, Yusuke Urameshi."  
  
Yusuke blinked, then laughed. "Light tricks? Sheesh. Can't you do better than that?"  
  
The girl nodded. "How 'bout this?" Then she vanished in a flare of light.  
  
"What the-?"  
  
************************  
  
The world of Trigun......  
  
Kayma had replaced all but Vash, Legato, and Wolfwood. She would send back Vash, but why bother with the other two? They were just gonna die anyways. Then she sighed.  
  
"Fine, I'll let 'em go, then, after they die, I'll come back, revive them, and take 'em," she muttered to herself.  
  
After releasing the two in their respective spots, she returned to the rock.  
  
"Be free, Vash the Stampede."  
  
Vash blinked rapidly. He thought he had seen a redheaded girl, heard her voice; but when he looked, no one was there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is officially where it ends, but I'll tell you what happens as the last bit. Kayma goes back and fetches Bakura. Heh, now you know what happened to him (where he actually went) after Marik beat him. Kayma framed the three cards 'Priest' (Wolfwood), 'Psychic' (Legato), and 'Double of the Unfortunate' on her wall, just to remind herself of her old world-shifting days.  
  
This is the end of 'Anime Thief'.  
  
ReadEnjoyReview! 


End file.
